Breaking The Walls
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Taylor Mckessie is so much more then an Einsteinnette. She soon destroys her friendship with Ms. Perfect, bonds with Ice Queen Evans, and falls in love with Golden Boy.


**Author:** Moi

**Summary: **Taylor Mckessie is so much more then an Einstein-nette. She soon destroys her friendship with Ms. Perfect, bonds with Ice Queen Evans, and falls in love with Golden Boy.

**Pairing: **Troy and Taylor

**Author's Note: **Read and love.

**Status: **Chapter one

**Breaking the Walls **

Taylor Mckessie is tried. She's tried of being the person everyone wants. She's tried of being the smart person her parents want her to be. She tried of being perfect Gabriella Montez's best friend. She's tried of being Chad Danforth's trophy girlfriend.

She's tried of faking a smile so the world will love her.

So here she is. Sitting in another scholastic club meeting with perfect Gabriella and her chipper smile. She secretly hates it all. The meetings, the competitions, the everything. She looks at the clock for what seems to be the 13th time. Finally the clock strikes 3:45.

Time to leave to the comfort of her mustang and rock music, with those thoughts she quickly shakes off her apron. She's out the door before anyone can ask her an annoying question. She's speeding down the hallway at a dangerous rate. Taylor suddenly collides with a sweaty body.

She hits the floor. Well, really the person under her hits the floor. "Ouch," the male voice says as Taylor slowly gets up. She looks down at the boy under her. Sure enough it's Troy Bolton. She doesn't help him up like she would normally do.

"Sorry," she mumbles before walking at a slower pace towards the doors leading outside. She slips on her aviator glasses, blocking the bright New Mexico sun. It's different between her and everyone now.

She _would_ have stayed to help everyone.

She _would_ have talked more to Gabriella.

She _would_ have helped Troy off the floor.

But she's different now. Everything changed that chilly night. A night she tries her hardest to forget but she can't. It plays in her head over and over again.

Play. Pause. Rewind. Play.

It never stops. Taylor shakes off the feeling as she walks up to her beat up mustang. She opens the door while dropping her book bag into the passenger seat. She sticks the key in the ignition as the sounds of Nada Surf play.

_Always love… hate will get you every time_

_Always love… don't wait for the finish line _

She speeds off in the direction of the soon setting sun. She drives like she's trying to catch the sun in her grasp. And it's true. She can't face the darkness anymore. It's like an omen of death.

Because when the sun sets, she remembers.

-------

Troy Bolton looked curiously at the back of Taylor's speeding car. Taylor seemed like a cautious driver who probably prided in never getting a ticket. So why was she driving like the sun was her only source of living?

And why did it matter to him? The instant answer was that Taylor was Gabriella's best friend. So his girlfriend's best friend should at least be his friend too. But the real reason loomed in his head.

He had always liked Taylor Mckessie.

From the second she offered her red crayon to him because his own had broke in kindergarten. The way she laughed at his stupid jokes. The side of her mouth twitched up and her eyes twinkled.

She was his first kiss.

She had lost her bracelet after lunch one day. He had helped her look all around East Middle's cafeteria before spotting the shining chain. She hugged him gracefully before kissing him quickly.

She gave him a radiant smile ever day since which he returned.

But they entered high school and their social groups were so far apart but he never really forgot. Sometimes from his jock filled table he'd catch her eyes and she would smile at him.

Maybe that's why he's dating Gabriella?

**No. **

He refuses to think he's dating Gabi just because she's smart, funny, and so much like Taylor. Sometimes too much like Taylor yet not the same at all. Taylor likes rock and alternative while Gabi prefers her pop shit.

Taylor is a free sprit forced into a serious world.

Taylor _never _wears perfume but she _always_ smells like honey and flowers.

Taylor is _so_ much more then an Einstein-nette.

She is freedom and love.

She is hope and despair.

Troy Bolton won't admit it but he's been in love forever with Taylor Mckessie.

Even when he kisses her best friend goodnight.

----

Sharpay Evans walked through the doors of East High with her usual strut. She refused to act like she'd lost power even thought that's exactly what happened. Too busy on not noticing the 'Golden Group' she bumps into someone.

She's about to bark move it when she sees its Taylor Mckessie. The girl who never made one mean comment about her and her icy attitude. Taylor simply picks up her books and says sorry.

Sharpay looks a little stunned at her kindness.

"It's totally weird. One day they like you, the next they don't," she said softly her eyes drifted at the group. Sharpay suddenly knew what she was talking about.

She had heard from the grapevine that Taylor broke up with Chad last night.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said softly. Taylor didn't make a comment about the Ice Queen saying sorry. "What for? It was stuffy being his girlfriend and their friends. I'd rather be by myself." She said honestly as Sharpay nodded her head.

"Why don't you eat lunch with me?" Sharpay asked sincerely.

"Sure," was all of Taylor's answer before waving goodbye and walking off.

Sharpay Evans had always thought Taylor was one of the nicest people ever. She had torn down every poster in the halls that read "Ryan Evans is a homo" in the 9th grade. She had given her lunch money the day Zeke broke up with her.

Sharpay Evans made her _first_ friend since sophomore year.

Taylor Mckessie had made a _real_ friend since this year.

-------

Taylor Mckessie walked through the crowded lines full of hungry teens to see Sharpay wave enthusiastically at her. Partically ushering her up the steps to the drama club's regular spot.

Taylor gives a simple smile at Sharpay's giddiness as she walks up the stairs before sitting next to Sharpay.

"Where are Ryan and Kelsi?" Taylor asked causally.

"Where do you think," she bitterly said pointing her manicured index finger towards the 'Golden Group's' table.

"Oh," is all she needs to say before sipping her iced green tea.

She hears someone say, "Look the reject is sitting with Ice Queen Evans. Hope she doesn't freeze," the girl giggles high pitched.

She can't contain her anger before sitting up from her seat. The girl doesn't seem to notice Taylor stalks angrily towards her table.

"Hi. Could I see your Pepsi?" Taylor asks sweetly before the girl nods her head.

_Splash. _

The girl lets out a shriek.

"Make fun of me or Sharpay again, I promise you your ass is going to six feet under," Taylor screams as the girl's friends dab her with paper napkins. Trying unsuccessfully to clean the staining soda off the girl's 'Frada' shirt.

"Freak," she yells.

Taylor smirks. "Its better then being a bitch and I prefer unique. Can you comprehend that Barbie clone," she mocked coldly before sitting back next to Sharpay.

She feels someone staring but everyone's staring. Then she catches blue eyes. She mouths a 'hi'. Suddenly feeling dangerous knowing his girlfriend is watching them intently.

Troy feels his skin grow on fire when she blows a kiss and smiles. He feels his friends' questioning glares at him but he only pays attention to Taylor. She smiles and laughs at something Sharpay says.

She looks happy and that makes him happy. But he's brought down from happiness when Gabriella tugs his sleeve.

"What was that about?" Gabriella questions meanly, her brown eyes burning a hole metaphorically in Taylor's black hair.

"Nothing," Troy lies.

He wishes he knew what 'nothing' was.

-------

Troy Bolton marches the hallways looking for someone. He finally spots her walking out of East High. He runs to catch up with her before asking,

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"At lunch."

The all dreaded conversation is happening.

"Don't worry yourself Troy, it'll cause wrinkles," she teased before walking towards her parked car.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," his smooth voice clearly stressing annoyance.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Taylor Mckessie doesn't take orders _anymore_. She hastily turned around to face him.

"It was nothing." Taylor said, softly and honestly.

Troy slowly nodded his head before she turned around. She walked closer to the old car, unlocking it and finally getting in.

For the second time that week, he watched Taylor chase sunlight with her car.

Today, he wanted to stop her from running.

And it sure as hell wouldn't be the last time because with all his might he wants to save Taylor Mckessie from herself but he isn't sure how to.

Taylor never needed a white knight and maybe she still doesn't.

He walked away from the window.

Hopefully he'd be able to stay away.

--------------------

I'm undecided on whether I want this to be an oneshot, which would leave why too many questions, or a story, but I've got **Madness In My Head** and **It's Like A Drug** to deal with.

_Hmm…_ 15 reviews equals a story, anything less then that equals _maybe_ a sequel oneshot.

_Did you come here to dance? What's in your glass? Do you feel better? _


End file.
